The Lab
by FlareHeart404
Summary: He never had a real name. Just the one that was given to him. He was tested on things that never worked, or so they thought. After the Breakout happened, everything went wrong, and he couldn't stop it. This is the Story of Hero, but even he couldn't control his own story.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The metal air felt hot on me. The ground was cold and dreary. I heard no moans, even though I was pretty sure that place was worse than the Nether. I was always the silent person on the outside there, even though I was screaming on the inside. It was their fault for everything, and they showed no mercy when no outcome came. What did they do instead? The continued.

I didn't have a name like other people you might know. The called me Experiment 1. I didn't like it- they all had names like Mark and Helen. They had actual names to call each other by when they needed them.

Oh, yeah. The called me Experiemnt 1 for two reasons. One, I was being tested for litterly every power known to any Minecraftian. What I mean is, they were trying to see if a human could withstand abnormal powers such as teleporting like an enderman, resistant to fire like a blaze, and unable to get damaged. Two, I was the first one to be tested on.

Yeah, it would be totally awesome to have those abilities, right? Like, who wouldn't want to fly around looking epic or fighting in the Hunger Games like a boss? Well, the thing is, no matter the number of times they tried, none of their injections or anything worked. That's right, almost every day I go through two hours of pain, even more sometimes, for nothing. And that's been happening for three years.

When I was six, I was just a happy child. Of corse, it's not like I remembered that life or anything. Scientists were greedy with their experiments and such, like trying to go into the Void, Shape-Shifting, making Jet Packs, and all of that jazz. Well, they had just that one idea that one time, and were too selfish to try it on themselves. They wanted to do it on some innocent child, like me.

I didn't remember my parents, my life, if I ever cried, or if I ever had any friends. All I held onto for three years was my hope that things would never get better. And, hey, they did a little.

Roxanne was her name. She was the only person who actually showed mercy for me, and didn't agree with the whole thing. She was eighteen years old, and was successful in her job. She didn't want to quit, and held onto hope that the experimenting would stop. When she was is the room with me, she tried to make it as less painful as possible. She felt guilt, she told me, and that she would stop the whole operation someday. That's what she always had talked about.

I was nine then, in my cell, when I had heard footsteps down the hall. They were going fast too. I ran up from my spot in the corner and glanced out through the bars. Roxanne was running down the hallway with keys.

I don't know if you can imagine the weird jolt of nervousness that came across me. I was confused, would I be let out? Was I free? Roxanne unlocked the door and opened it up. Her eyes were filled with great worry.

"Look, Hero..." She started. "Excuse me?" That wasn't my name. I never had one. Roxanne showed a weak smile. "You deserve a actual name like that after these three years," She shook her head. "Look, I set off an explosive on this Lab. The exit is right down the hall. You _need_ to run and get the heck out of her in less than two minutes." She looked calm, but there was panic in her voice.

"What? What did you do?!" I was just a nine year old, I had no idea what was going on. Roxanne took a deep breath. "I'm getting you out of here. No more questions. I don't care what will happen to me, I just want to know that you get out safe." She stared at me. "Got it?" I nodded. I had no idea what was going to happen next.

Not wasting any more time, I bolted out into the hallway, and other people behind bars were yelling. I didn't care, even though I was quivering in my knees. I stepped onto a pressure plate and the iron door guarding the exit opened, opening me up to the blocky world I had forgotten.

I had to take it all in quickly. I gasped with suprise. I had always seen bland colors before like gray and white. But the actual world was a whole new dimention to me. The sun was just setting in the distance, and it looked stunning through the forest the building was located in. I stood there for a while, admiring the view.

That's when I heard a yell. I whirled around and saw Roxanne sprinting towards me. "Hero! Go already!" Fear sprang back to me. I ran like I was in a race out into the forest. I heard near-silent hissing as I reached a clearing. Light traces of smoke fizzed upon the ground near the lab. That was the moment I finally realized what was happening.

The force of the TNT explosion knocked me backwards. I banged my head, hurt my arms, and my back suffered great pain. I screamed. But in that same instant, it was all over.

I was crying from the pain, and I saw I was on one heart. There was a massive crater where the magnificent lab once stood. It took a few seconds to process in my mind. Forgetting all of the pain on me, I rushed towards the crater. "Roxanne?!" I yelled, helplessly into the abyss. No response ever came back. I couldn't see that far down, but it was enough to know the true fact. Everyone in the lab, except me, was dead.

That's when I couldn't take it. I burst out into sobs. I was crying of the pain, the death, and everything. Why had it to be me? I could have been a totally normal child, living a normal life of a Minecraftian, but instead I had to suffer so much.

It also made me realize that I had to move foward. There was no going back to the past, so I had to figure out what to do next. So, still crying, I walked silently towards the exit of the forest. I had no idea where I was going, but I hoped with the remains of my hope that I would find a better life that I already had. And that leads up to where I am now.

My name is Hero. I don't know how long I'll last in the "real world", but I hope it's enough. This begins the mark of my story, the story that changed the World of Minecraft forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me happy that people are reading and liking this story. :)**

My head is like a vortex right now, sucking in everything that has happened in the past and what could happen in the future. Heck, I'm only nine years old! I don't deserve to suffe this...or do I? How should I know anyway?!

I run as fast as I can, as far as I can go away from the nightmare that had once consumed me. I don't even care where I'm going, I just want nothing more than to get away from there! I keep having to dodge loose branches from Oak Trees and tall blades of grass. I am constantly hitting painful branches, but the pain is at the least of my worries now.

Soon, thankfully, I reach a clearing. I take a quick breath when I see the sun disappear from sight. Darkness consumes me, but not like what it was in The Lab. My mouth gapes open when I see stars, bright beautiful orbs in the sky, for the first time. A full moon comes up after the sun, and I get to experience it for the first time. I forgot about everything for a second and admired the sky.

Then an arrow wizzed past my head. Reflexively, I look to the side and see meanencing-looking skeleton, with a bow I might add. I'm forced back into reality and another arrow just misses my arm. I yell and stumble backwards. I try to run away once more. Arrows fly past me for a long time, and I'm starting to wonder if the skeleton is any harm at all. I foolishly turn back around, and my question is answered. An arrow in the shoulder.

I really start to sprint now. My health has only regenarated a bit since the explosion of The Lab, and I was still in danger. I dashed outside of the clearing, back into more forest. Now it was like a level two, having to dodge things AND arrows at the same time. More arrows missed and hit me, and I was even closer to death.

I had no weapon to defend myself with, and like I even knew how to use one anyway. My breaths quicken again, and my eyes widen. Now I realize how the outside world was just about at horrid as The Lab. I cringe as another arrow flies past me. One more hit, and I'm gone for good.

But in a flash, I spot colors of blue. I tense up even more. That gives me my mark of doom, and I fall to the ground. From that moment, I now know that it's the end. I turn around to see my last image, but the skeleton is nowhere in sight.

Confused, I stand up. It was just right behind me, where could have it gone? I peer around some trees just to make sure it's not hiding. But I see a person jogging up to me, holding a diamond sword. Wait, no, a villager cloaked in green. I blink a few times in case I'm just imagining things. But he places a blocky hand on my wounded shoulder, and I know that it's real.

"Are you okay, stranger?" The villager asks. In shock, I shake my head. I try to speak, but I can't say anything. The villager smirks slightly. "Don't be so startled, do you think I was going to let a young one like you die?" I don't do anything. The villager holds out his other hand to mine. "Come, I'll take you to my village, where you will be safe. You may tell your story later." I wanted nothing more than to be safe, so I agreed by following him.

We walked for a while west, in the direction that the sun set. We reach a plains biome, and I spot loads of lit-up houses in the distance. I break the silence. "That's where you're taking me, right?" I said in a whisper. I villager nods. "Yes, and there you will find many nice people." We quickened our pace towards the village, and I thought that I might actually be safe for once there.

When we arrive, I spot no one outside. "Where is everyone?" "Oh, just getting ready for bed in their own houses." The villager responded. He walked up to a large one and opened the door. "This is my place. You can stay the night before we decide what your fate shall be." Those lines give me an odd feeling, but then I remember his other weird ways of saying certain things.

The villager takes out a bed out of a chest and places it near a window. The house consists of bookshelves, a kitchen, chests, a table, and or course the owner's bed. I immediately climb into the bed set out for me. I almost gasp at the comfiness of it. The beds at the lab were made of stone and made my neck sore and my body cold. "Thank you..." I say to the villager. He nods in return.

He climbs into his bed across the room. "In the morning, I will introduce you to the other humans in this village. They should be around your age, judging the way you look. Good night now." He says quickly. He said it very quickly, so I could just make out what he was saying. The villager flips off a lever that turns off the redstone lamps. He goes right to sleep.

Being used the darkness, I'm not too suprised. I lay down and cover myself with the blankets to keep me warm. Never have I been given such luxery, and I wanted to take it all in quickly. Half of me is excited to meet some other people, and the other half is frightened. What if they don't like my past? What if they think I'm dangerous? Obviously the tests didn't work, so they woud have nothing to fear of me, right?

I shiver when I think of these thoughts. All I want now is to start over, and that souldn't be too hard. I will start by making friends of these people, if they are nice. Then, I could live in my own house here and learn to fight and do work and such. That would be cool. Then I would never be able to speak of my past ever, and I would live the life of a normal Minecraftian. I smile as I think of these thoughts. Then I close my eyes and sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**AN: Oh wow. This chapter sure took a long time for some reason...**

I wake up to the sound of laughing and cheering. I open my eyes slowly. The villager who had allowed me to stay here is around in the kitchen, pulling various things out of a chest. I tilt my head and see apples, loafs of bread, and bits of cake.

He turns to face me. "Good, you're awake." He smiles as I sit up. "What's going on outside?" I have absolutly no idea, is anyone is danger? The villager laughs. "Oh, just the young ones like you are playing about." I tilt my head again. "You can play here? There's no worry about any attacks or anything?" The villager shakes his head. "Or course not! This place is safe to all!"

I widen my eyes like I did when I saw the night sky for the first time. I had never been able to play or do anything before! I grin as I think about what I would do later! I climb out of the bed and run to the door. "Ah! Not so fast!"

I turn around. The villager is standing, holding a loaf of bread and an apple. "I don't know what kind of life you had before, but you need to eat before you leave the house!" I nod. But inside, I'm excited. I've never had a proper breakfast before, like I've never had anything good before.

I rush towards the villager and grab the food out of his hands. "Thank you so much! For everything!" I smile as I shake his hand. He smiled back. "Your welcome. Now eat and go have some fun!" I cherish every bite that I take of the tasty food. But not for long, because I hurry out of the door as soon as I'm finished.

The village is the daytime is so lively! Children are playing with each other, adult villagers are conversing with each other, and workers are farming and managing their shops. I smile when I remember what the villager had said last night, that there were humans like me around my age. I can't wait to meet them so I won't feel alone! I run off around the large village to see what it has in store for me.

After a while, I find two people talking near a small house. One is sitting on the steps while the other is standing up next to the other. They seem happy enough, so I break down my run into a walk. As I approach the humans, they stop their conversation to look at me.

"Whoa! Another human? Sweet!" The person, who I can now see is a boy, stands up. The other, who is a girl, smiles at me. "Good! Now I can get a break from Mr. Talky here!" My smile doesn't stop. But I can't think of anything really cool to say, so I just go original. "Hi!"

"What's your name?" Asks the boy. "Mine's Erwin!" I pause for a second. I just have to say the simple name given to me, right? "Hero." I say. "Cool!" Responds the girl. "I'm Alex!" "Cool!" I say. "So where did you come from that gave you those awesome eyes?" Asks the boy. "Erwin! If he wants to say that, he can on his own!"

I blink a couple of times. How can I respond to that? "Um, what?" Erwin doesn't follow Alex's advice. "You ever looked in a mirror? You have a rare pale blue eye color! Never seen anyone with it, and it's awesome!" That doesn't really help. "Um, I don't know how I can answer that." I respond. Well, so what if I have pale blue eyes anyway? Erwin shrugs. "Alright."

"So, um, I'm nine." Says Alex, trying to change the subject. "Really? Me too!" I remark, suprised. "Aaand, I'm ten. Guess a year older than both of you." Says Erwin awkwardly. He shakes his head. "Yeah, no matter."

"So do you want to see the woods?" Alex asks me. "They're awesome!" I nod happily. "Yeah!" Erwin gives Alex a strange look. "The woods? Don't you only go there once a week? And that's two days from now?" Alex laughs. "Erwin, does that really matter? Hero is new here, and he's _got_ to see the woods!" She pulls on my hand. "Come on!"

Erwin sighs. "And you seemed so serious about your schedule..." I give in on the tugs from Alex and started walking in the direction she wants to go in. She runs off so I change my pace so I get to keep up with her. I smile as I think about how amazing this day has been so far. I don't think I'll even have to think about that old nasty lab again!

The journey outside of the village and into the woods doesn't take as long as it did to travel into the village from the other side. We are traveling in a different direction, and I can see that the woods that Alex talked about are more vibrant than the woods on the other side of the village. I look up at one point to see where the sun is in the sky. It's close to noon, but that's not late at all.

When we enter the maze of trees, Alex gives out a sigh. "This place is truly amazing! Depper in, there are more mushrooms and flowers and lakes and trees and..." She trails off. She gazes at the fields of flowers in front of us. She quickly pickes some roses and lavender. "I love these types of flowers!" I give a half smile, knowing that she wouldn't see it anyway. "Cool. Are you going to show me everything that you said was here?"

Alex nods as she stuff the flowers into her pockets. "Yeah, follow me!" She runs off again. I sigh. My hunger bar is halfway gone.

It doesn't take long for me to see the giant mushrooms. And the dark oak trees. And for the woods to get thicker. "Whoa!" I shout as I manage to spot the first red and white mushroom. "Those are the mushrooms you're talking about, right?!" I yell to Alex. "Yeah! You likey?" She calls back. I grin and stop in front of it. It's so big that is appears that I could live in it! I only wish it was somewhere in the village.

I'm stopped in my train of thought when I hear an abnormal groan. The color drains from my face as I turn to my left to face three zombies. I should have grabbed a sword or something before I left the village. I yell and start to back up like I had done the night before. Like last night, I have nothing to fight with.

"Here!" I hear Alex yell. I turn my head just in time to see an iron sword flying it's way towards me. My reflexes kick in and I catch it as the zombies pick up their pace. I turn back to face them. Alex starts to get into her battle position while I try to find out how to hold my newly acquired sword.

Just as one of the zombies reaches out to hold me in place, I thrust the iron blade into its chest and toss it aside. My eyes open wide when I realize what I had just done. I stare as the blood on my weild. "You can handle this?" I call out to Alex, amazed. She takes out the other two zombies and and toss the sword back to her. She sighs.

"Well I've just gotten used to it, being out here so often..." She trails off again. I nod and turn to look back at the sun. It's crazy how things can happen so quick, and that it's impossible to redo them. They just happen so fast. The sun is just on the horizen and the sky is red.

"Let's get back..." I say to Alex as I face her. She nods and leads the way back to the village. I'm happy to do so, for I have no other ways of getting back to the village. I shudder as the tempreture drops suddenly as I run. Or maybe it's because I remember the terrifying moment that will scar me forever: that I had killed my first monster.

**AN: Yes, Alex as in the new skin for Minecraft. :)**


End file.
